clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Handbook
The Puffle Handbook is a book in Club Penguin. It was released on March 7, 2011, after the Pet Shop had its redesign. It gives you information about the different breeds and colors of puffles. Unlike the former Adopt A Puffle catalog, you cannot adopt puffles from here. You can see this book on the Puffle Interface but shows information only on the puffle color you have. Topics Inside *Table of Contents *What is a Puffle? *Puffles Personalities **Black **Blue **Brown **Green **Orange **Pink **Purple **Red **White **Yellow *Caring for your Puffle *Playing games *Puffle Fun *Walking *Playing Puffle descriptions Black Puffle Although mostly quiet, sudden fiery outbursts show there is more to these intense creatures than meets the eye. *Personality: Intense, strong *Toys: Skateboard *Observed in the wild: Bursting into flames after eating Puffle O's *Favorite snacks: Chips *Best game: Cart Surfer *Cool fact: Always burps after eating cookies Blue Puffle They're known for their awesome team work. Few realize that each week blue puffles eat their weight in cookies. *Personality: Loyal, content, team player *Toys: Ball, snowballs *Observed in the wild: Rallying teams together *Favorite snacks: Cookies and milk *Favorite place: Snow Forts *Cool fact: Easy to care for Brown Puffle It is documented that the brown puffle blinks more than all other puffles. It's dreams have graph paper backgrounds. *Personality: Super smart, inventive *Toys: Beakers, rockets *Observed in the wild: Superior machine building skills *Favorite Snacks: Astronaut food (dehydrated ice cream sandwiches) *Cool Fact: Afraid of balloons Green Puffle Are experts on unicycles. They are also known for their love of April Fool's parties. *Personality: Playful, funny *Toys: Propeller cap, unicycle *Observed in the wild: Vacuums up cookies with its mouth *Favorite Snacks: Jelly beans *Best Game: Jet Pack Adventure *Cool Fact: Laughs an average of 14.7 times a day Orange Puffle This species has teeth strong enough to demolish petrified Puffle O's. And everything else. *Personality: Curious, zany *Toys: green hula hoop, truck *Observed in the wild: Making quick decisions *Favorite snacks: Everything (eats puffle bowl) *Cool fact: Sleeps very deeply and drools... and drools... *Favorite place: Pizza Parlor Pink Puffle It is said that the pink puffle's fur can hold 30 times it weight in water. *Personality: Sporty, cheery *Toys: Skipping rope, snorkel, trampoline *Observed in the wild: Using bubblegum to float *Favorite snacks: Veggies, fruits, Puffle-O's *Best game: Aqua Grabber *Cool fact: Loves to exercise and swim Purple Puffle The flash of a disco ball transforms this stylish puffle into a powerful dance force. *Personality: Fabulous, particular *Toys: Disco ball, bubble wand *Observed in the wild: Choosing just the right outfit for just the right occasion. *Favorite snacks: Very good chocolate *Best game: Dance Contest *Cool fact: Has a sleep mask Rainbow Puffle These majestic puffles enjoy the fantastical.They may be the only creature to have seen a real unicorn. *Personality: Confident, regal *Toys: Cloud *Observed in the Wild: Cloud surfing and riding down rainbows *Favorite snacks: Gumdrops *Cool fact: Farts sparkles Red Puffle From the wilds of Rockhopper Island, they love adventure. Puffle experts wonder what secrets they hold. *Personality: Adventurous, extreme *Toys: Bowling pins, cannon *Observed in the wild: Hunting for buried treasure *Favorite snacks: Stinky cheese *Best game: Catchin' Waves *Cool fact: Originally from Rockhopper Island White Puffle It may be smaller than all other puffles, but its power is unmeasurable. *Personality: Shy, powerful, gentle *Toys: Ice skates, snowflakes *Observed in the wild: Freeze liquids at will *Favorite place: The Dojo *Cool fact: Slightly smaller than other species Yellow Puffle It is rumored than the yellow puffle creates artwork from food and furniture. *Personality: Creative, spontaneous *Toys: Paintbrush, easel *Observed in the wild: Makes music that gets everyone dancing *Favorite snacks: Cheese and crackers *Best game: DJ3K *Cool fact: It puts a beret on before it paints Trivia *In the Adopt A Puffle catalog the Black Puffle's Cool fact was that it can be very energetic. In the Puffle Handbook it says it always burps after eating. It's unknown why it was changed when every puffle burps after eating. *It is stated in the real life book Puffle Whisperer PH's Puffle Handbook that PH is the author of the Puffle Handbook. SWF *Puffle Manual *Cover Category:Printed Media Category:Puffles Category:Objects Category:Catalogs